


Wounded Warrior

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Riptide Detective Agency go undercover to try and crack a drug-smuggling ring. Nick confronts some painful memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Warrior

  
**Wounded Warrior**

From this cap:  


"It's a conspiracy, man." Nick nodded earnestly, tapping the chest of the preppy young man in front of him. "Come over to our booth, we've got the lowdown all printed out and ready for you, you know? There's really, like, unreal stuff there, man. Stuff that'll make your hair curl, I'm telling you. Isn't that right, Wendell?"

"It is, Billy, it is right. What did you say your name was?" Cody asked, peering through his black-rimmed glasses.

"Uh - Mark." The young man ran his hand quickly through his immaculate blond hair. "Well - uh - it sounds interesting, but I'm - uh - running late."

"That's too bad, you know?" Nick nodded vehemently. "We've all gotta make time for this, man, you hear what I'm saying? When we stand together we can make a change, when we combine our energy - " He broke off, watching the departing back of the man they'd been speaking to.

"Nice one," Cody hissed, leaning close. "We have to get them to the booth, Nick, not scare them away for good."

"What'd you want me to do, pull a gun on him?" Nick glared from under his blue and white bandanna. "Billy Buckwheat doesn't believe in violence, man."

Cody sighed. "Think Murray's got anything yet?"

Together, they turned to look at their third partner. Murray was manning the booth, standing behind a trestle table adorned with a handdrawn cardboard sign. In garish black and red, the sign proclaimed "THE TRUTH ABOUT THE RAINBOW WARRIOR: FRENCH SECRET AGENTS OR CIA CONSPIRACY?" Anti-nuclear symbols flanked the lettering.

"Fuck me," Nick muttered, rubbing a hand across his eyes. "There must be a better way to do this, Cody."

"Well, buddy, I think Murray's right. The quickest way to get a lead on this drug ring is to let 'em recruit us as couriers. And that guy Lieutenant Parisi picked up last week said he got approached at one of these Planet Peace things."

"All right, all right. Come on, let's go talk to some more tree-huggers. Why don't you go over by the hot dog cart?"

"The hot tofu cart, more like it." Cody sighed.

"Whatever." Nick grimaced. " I'm gonna go over to the stage. Meet you back at the booth in an hour?"

Cody nodded. "Good luck, buddy."

Nick rolled his eyes, and gripped Cody's arm in a brief gesture of farewell as he turned to depart. Cody's hand came up and squeezed his elbow in response and then Nick was alone in the crowd. He pushed his way past a thin girl with jet black plaits hanging to her waist, and sidestepped a man with more hair on his face than Nick had on his head. He could smell marijuana wafting from somewhere nearby and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. _'Planet Peace. Huh. Planet Pot, more like it, if these fucked-up hippy losers got their way.'_

"Hey, dude." Someone grabbed Nick's arm and he spun around to face two young guys, each holding a sign. "Like, you're the Rainbow Warrior dude, yeah?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded. He read their signs and gulped. _Fighting for peace is like fucking for virginity._

Bile rose in Nick's throat and Planet Peace fell away. In its place he breathed the heavy wetness of the jungle, tropical blossoms sweetening the persistent stink of rot. He saw the young guy's lips move but the churn of rotors filled his ears, blocking all other sounds.

He shook his head, fighting desperately for control. _'I've got to get out of here.'_ Choking back nausea, he held up a hand. "Dudes, I got a place to be, you know? Catch you later," he managed.

Nick didn't wait for a response. He spun around and hurried back the way he'd come, heading for the booth and temporary sanctuary. _'Fucking kids. Kids without a goddamn clue - '_ He'd spent two years fighting for peace, fighting so these fucked up tree-hugging assholes had a fucking world to save.

Murray greeted him enthusiastically. "Nick! Did you find - "

Nick cut him off. "Murray, I can't do this. I can't make like I believe this fucked up shit." He grabbed a handful of flyers off the table. "Look at this, Murray. Look at this bullshit. The CIA? Fuck!" He looked at the confusion on the younger man's face, and took a couple of deep breaths. "Sorry, Boz," he said, more quietly. "I just - I can't be Billy right now, okay? I'm gonna go get some air. I'll - " He broke off and sketched a wave, turning abruptly and heading for the park gate.

Murray was still looking down the line of booths to the spot where Nick had disappeared into the crowd when his attention was reclaimed.

"Darley!"

"Huh? Oh, Co - uh - Wendell!" Murray pulled himself together. Cody was heading towards him, accompanied by two pretty blonde girls in dirndls. "Have you given out all your flyers already?"

"No, Darley, I haven't." Wendell pulled himself up to his full height and pursed his lips. Under cover of the annoyed look, Cody gave Murray a quick wink. "These lovely young ladies have been telling me some very interesting information, Darley. Very interesting indeed."

"Really, Wendell?" Murray kept his tone sarcastic, staying in character. "And does this interesting information you're talking about have anything to do with the Rainbow Warrior, by any chance? You know, our cause?"

"Indirectly, Darley, I really believe that what - "

"Indirectly." Murray sniffed. "I don't think - "

"Really, Darley!" Cody held up both hands, lips pursed disapprovingly. "I have to ask you to stop there. I want to introduce you to Summer and Windsong. They're very, very committed to our beliefs, I assure you."

"Oh! They're interested in the Rainbow Warrior?" Murray brightened. "Well, in that case - of course, of course." He held a hand out to the nearest blonde, and blushed a little as she leant forward, displaying her ample cleavage. "Su - Summer?"

"That's me." The girl's voice was low and seductive. "And this is my twin sister Windsong."

Murray blinked, and realized that in fact the girls were virtually carbon copies. "Twins?" he said faintly.

"Wendell's told us so much about the wonderful work you do, Darley." Windsong copied her sister's pose and Murray gulped, tearing his gaze away from the twin bosoms. "We couldn't wait to meet you."

"Darley," Cody spoke again, and Murray thankfully turned his eyes to his partner's face. Cody's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I really want you to hear what Summer and Windsong have got to say about the CIA. The government's in it even deeper than we thought. Darley, I'm shocked. Utterly shocked."

*

Murray watched the girls' departing backs, shaking his head slowly. "You really think those two pretty young girls are involved in this, Cody?"

"I know it, buddy." Cody straightened the brochures on the table. "A story like that? The CIA using Greenpeace vessels to run drugs? That was cooked up on the spot to hook us in, Murray. "I bet that's why they were so eager for us all to meet tomorrow. They think we've fallen for their story hook, line and sinker." He turned around and looked towards the stage. "Wonder where Nick is? I would've thought he'd be back by now."

"Oh." Murray shifted uncomfortably. "I couldn't tell you before because those girls were here, but Nick came back a while ago. He - he seemed pretty upset, Cody. He said he couldn't be Billy right now, and that he needed some air."

Cody looked at Murray, then back towards the stage and the swarm of young people beneath it. He could read many of their slogan-bearing placards. "Fuck," he muttered.

"What is it, Cody?" Murray asked, looking at his friend in concern.

"Anti-war protestors." Cody shrugged a shoulder at Murray. "Nick... takes that kind of thing hard." He sighed. "Come on, buddy. Let's go find him and get out of here, okay?"

"Do you think we can just leave the booth here?" Murray looked doubtfully at the trestle table and the signs. "Should I stay - "

"And do what?" Cody's look was half impatience, half amusement. "Sell some more whackjobs on a CIA conspiracy that never happened on some Pacific island? We've got what we came for, Boz. What we need to do now is get ready for this meet tomorrow."

"You're right, Cody. You're right." Murray pushed his glasses up his nose, and hurried to catch up as Cody started towards the gate.

Nick was waiting for them, leaning on the hood of the Jimmy. He'd taken his bandanna off and was fidgeting with it, pulling it tight between his hands. "Sorry," he said quietly as they came up.

Cody dropped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Nick met Cody's eyes, took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. "Sorry," he repeated, and turned to look at Murray. "I didn't wreck our cover back there, did I, Murray?"

"No, Nick, everything was fine. And Nick!" Murray's voice rose. "Cody got picked up!"

"You did?" Nick looked back at his best friend. "So this wasn't a dead loss after all?"

"Depends. I don't call pretty, well-endowed blonde twins a dead loss. How about you?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, Nick, Cody's right. Summer and Windsong. We're meeting them tomorrow."

"Summer?" Nick looked from Cody to Murray and back. "And - ?"

"Windsong." Cody patted Nick's shoulder. "You're gonna love 'em, pal."

Nick sighed. "I just bet I am," he said glumly. He straightened up, stepping closer to Cody, and Cody's arm slid around his shoulders. "What's the plan of attack?"

"Well, hopefully they'll be happy to talk on board the Riptide," Murray said, climbing into the rear of the Jimmy, "because I don't want to risk putting wires on us. If they check us out tomorrow, wires would completely give us away. I'll wire the salon up tonight. Wow, I can't wait to try out the new surveillance cameras!"

*

Back on board, Cody and Nick helped Murray cart bundles of wires and gadgets upstairs into the salon. "You want us to give you a hand with this stuff, pal?" Cody asked doubtfully, surveying the electronic haystack in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, no, thanks, Cody." Murray looked up from the keyboard he was using to type instructions to the Roboz. "Roboz is the right man for this job. The right robot, I should say!" He giggled.

Cody opened his mouth to reply, then exchanged a glance with Nick and thought better of it. Murray turned back to his task. He stared hard at the robot's small screen, and his long fingers punched the keys insistently. "That's it, Roboz," Murray muttered. "The frequency has to be - ah!" He giggled again. "Summer and Windsong are going to be on candid camera! This is so boss!"

"Good one, Murray." Cody grinned at his friend's enthusiasm, then turned to Nick. "Nick, I want to look over the Ebbtide's engine. She was knocking some when we were water-skiing last week, and we might need her in this case. You want to give me a hand?"

"Sure." Nick shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't hear any knock, though, man."

"You been listening to the noise that pink dumpster makes too long, that's why," Cody teased, heading for the stairs. He grinned as Nick rolled his eyes.

"She's got character," Nick retorted.

"She sure does," Cody muttered to himself. He retrieved the toolkit from the wheelhouse and bounded onto the jetty. Nick was already opening the Ebbtide's engine cover, and Cody smiled. The speedboat's engine had sounded fine when they'd had her out last week, but taking apart a motor was one of the two surefire ways Cody knew he could take Nick's mind off the protesters from Planet Peace.

"Nothing there that would've caused the knock," Nick pronounced at last, passing the wrench to Cody who slotted it back in the case. "But I'm glad we did this, Cody, because that leaky valve we found would've caused no end of trouble."

"You're not wrong there, buddy. We can pick up the part in the morning." Cody straightened up with a sigh, and slipped the offending valve into the toolbox. "Come on. Let's go see how Murray's getting on. Don't know about you, Nick, but I sure could use a steak right about now."

"Thought you'd be wanting some nice tofu, man." Nick smirked at him, and stood up. "In fact, I - " He was interrupted by the clatter of feet on the jetty, and turned around to see Murray hurrying towards them. "What's up, Boz?"

Murray looked furtively back over his shoulder, towards the Riptide, and grabbed Nick's shoulder. He leaned close, anxiously beckoning Cody forwards.

"What is it, Murray?" Cody asked, obediently leaning in.

"I've found a bug," Murray said in a hoarse whisper. "In the wheelhouse!"

"A bug!" Nick looked at Murray, then at Cody. "Those girls you picked up sure don't waste any time, huh? I like 'em a little less forward, myself."

Cody nodded. "Makes sense they'd check us out," he said slowly. "Question is, has it blown our cover already?"

"That's a no, Cody. It's only just been activated," Murray told him. "Roboz picked it up the instant it started broadcasting. I mean - wow, maybe it was planted while I was inside working!" Eyes round, he straightened up. "I could have been attacked! Or - "

"Easy, buddy." Cody patted Murray on the back. "They're just after information, not your blood. And this bug is as good a way to give it to 'em as any, right, guys?"

"Right," Nick agreed. "Murray, you can use the bug to trace these crooks, right? Like you did the other time?"

"Well, sure, Nick." Murray nodded enthusiastically. "As long as someone's talking on board, I can trace that baby."

"Great." Nick slapped both his partners on the back. "Well then, Wendell, Darley, let's go on inside. And while you two talk about the Cause - " Nick paused and smirked " - I'll be in the galley. Steak you wanted, right, Wendell?"

*

Nick lay back on his bunk, watching Cody fasten Wendell's bow tie around his neck. "That's a good look on you," he remarked, smirking.

"Thanks." Cody shot him a glare. "Hurry up, Billy. Darley wanted to get started at nine, remember?"

"It's only, like, eight, man." Nick sat up and slowly swung his feet to the floor. "Plenty of time. Don't get stressed out, you know?" He stood up and raised his arms over his head, stretching luxuriously.

Eyes fixed on Nick's naked torso, Cody swallowed hard. "Get dressed," he muttered hoarsely, and Nick chuckled.

"Sure, Wendell. Pass me my shirt?"

Cody pulled the red flowered shirt out of the closet and tossed it to his partner. "Here."

"Thanks." Nick caught the shirt and dropped it on the bed. "Did I tell you about my next newsletter article, man?" He stepped towards his partner, a satisfied, anticipatory smile on his lips.

"N - No, Billy, you didn't." Cody licked his lips at the look in Nick's eyes, and unconsciously took a step towards him.

"Didn't I?" Nick asked, taking Cody by the shoulders and pulling him into his arms. "Well, you know, man, it's some really heavy shit." One of his hands came up to cradle the back of Cody's head, and Cody sighed softly as Nick's fingers tangled in his thick blond hair. "Real heavy." Nick leaned in and kissed Cody, slowly, taking his time, and Cody closed his eyes and drifted into the sensation of Nick's mouth claiming his.

When their lips parted, Cody leaned against Nick, speechless and quivering. "Ni - Billy," he muttered.

"Heavy shit, Wendell, I'm serious." Nick's smile at Cody was tender and amused at the same time. "You know what's happening out there, man? Our government, man, people that have been elected by, like, regular dudes and everything? They're condoning this - this outrage. People got a right to know about it." Gently, Nick unclipped the bow tie Cody had just fastened, and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You'll let me see this article - " Cody choked a little as Nick's fingers brushed his nipples - " before you distribute it, won't you, Billy?" Cody slid his hands over Nick's naked back and down to his white briefs.

Nick pulled Cody's shirt off and started on his jeans. "Of course, I will, Wendell. You and Darley, man. I'm totally hoping you guys will have some stuff to add, you know?"

"I - I'm sure I can think of something for you." Cody stepped out of his pants and swallowed a groan as Nick bent his head and tongued his nipple. "In fact, I have something here you could take a look at."

"Yeah?" Nick raised his head, grinning. "I'm totally interested in that, man. Keep talking." He pushed Cody back against the wall and dropped to his knees, grin still in place, eyes laughing up at Cody.

Cody bit back a moan as his lover's mouth engulfed him. He dropped his head back and scrabbled at the wall, whimpering, as Nick's tongue caressed his crown and teased the ridge below it. Nick's fingers were busy between his legs, stroking his perineum and gently squeezing his balls. Cody sagged against the wall, giving himself over to the familiar magic of Nick's tongue.

He couldn't help but moan as Nick stopped and raised his head. Cody reached down and stroked his cheek, panting. "Billy," he whispered.

"These papers sure are interesting, Wendell. You're right." Nick smirked and licked his lips, his thumbs gently drawing patterns on Cody's hip-bones. "I might have to revise what I'm doing here, man. Maybe there's another angle - "

"That's a great angle, Billy. Don't stop what you're doing." Cody gripped Nick's shoulders.

"Oh, you like it, man? Sweet." Nick licked lovingly at the head of Cody's cock.

Cody's head fell back against the wall again. "Billy!"

"Give me some reading time, here, dude. I need to, like, concentrate on this, right?"

"Right," Cody replied faintly, and closed his eyes as Nick went to work in earnest. One small groan escaped his lips and he raised his arm to cover his mouth, blocking any further sound.

He felt his orgasm building and squeezed Nick's shoulder, hanging on. Nick looked up and met Cody's eyes, and the love in his eyes pulled Cody over the edge, gasping, biting at his arm to stifle the sounds he wanted to make. Nick jumped to his feet and caught him as he slumped against the wall.

Panting, Cody wrapped his arms tight around Nick. "Why don't you give me your article to read?" he suggested.

"Sure." Nick stroked Cody's hair. "Great idea, man."

He buried his head against Cody's shoulder, leaning into his lover as Cody tugged his underwear down. He knew how to be silent - he and Cody'd learned that from the very beginning - but it was still hard, not being able to voice the tender whispers they'd become accustomed to. _'I love you._ _'_ Nick mouthed the words against Cody's skin instead, the way he'd used to in the army. It had been a long time before he'd said those words out loud.

Nick felt Cody's lips against his temple, then sagged against his shoulder as his hand closed on his cock.

*

Cody assembled the Rainbow Warrior literature, laying it out on the table in the salon, next to the computer Murray was using to perform a final check on his security systems. Slumped on the sofa, Nick watched his partners moodily.

"Hey, Billy." Cody finished straightening the papers and dropped on the seat beside him. "How's that article you showed me this morning coming along?"

"Great," Nick said unenthusiastically. He pushed his leg hard up against Cody's and looked at him unhappily. _I hate this._

He saw the understanding in Cody's eyes, and smiled slightly as Cody's hand landed on his knee, squeezing. _I know, buddy._

Nick took a deep breath and smiled again, wider, nodding slightly. _Thanks._ Out loud he said brightly, "I can't wait to meet Summer and Windsong, you know? They sound like really really groovy chicks, man."

"Oh, they are, Billy. They're totally groovy." Murray pushed a couple of keys and the monitor display changed to a series of scrolling numbers. He got up from his seat, peering intently through the window. "Look, here they come now!"

With a last pat on Nick's leg, Cody jumped up and stepped through the hatch to greet their guests. "Please come this way, ladies." He gulped as the twins waved and hurried the rest of the way down the companionway. He hadn't imagined it yesterday - they were definitely the most well-endowed women he'd ever had the dubious pleasure of encountering. "How - how nice to see you again."

"Wendell!" the twins cooed in unison. One of them threw her arms around his neck and planted a sloppy kiss somewhere near his mouth. The other grabbed his arm with both hands. "What a lovely boat! So..." the second twin paused, looking under her lashes at Cody as her sister stepped back. "So big and powerful."

"Uh - yeah." Cody could feel himself blushing. He raised a hand and pulled a little at Wendell's bow tie. "She's - um - a powerful boat all right. Uh - come in, ladies, won't you?"

"Why, sure we will, won't we, Summer?" purred the twin who'd kissed him. Her zip-front mini-skirt was blue, while her sister's was yellow - over the skirts, both girls wore white halter tops that barely covered their assets. Windsong stepped through the hatch, bending forwards, displaying her ample cleavage

Nick got up to greet her, arranging his face into what he hoped was an expression of admiration and happy anticipation. "Wow, it's so good to meet you," he enthused. "I'm Billy Buckwheat. Wendell and Darley told me so much about you guys."

"It's so wonderful to meet you too, Billy," Windsong said, low and husky. "I'm Windsong, and this is Summer, my twin."

"Hi, Billy." In contrast to her sister, Summer spoke in a high, little-girl tone. "And Darley! It's so nice to see you again."

"Ah - ah - it - it sure is, Summer." Murray shook his head to clear it. He choked slightly as Nick elbowed him in the ribs. _'The Periodic Table,'_ he thought, shaking his head again. _'Think about the periodic table. Hydrogen, helium, lithium, bery - '_ His mind went blank again as Windsong planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Darley!" Cody's voice summoned him back, and Murray blinked.

"Wendell? What - what can I do for you?"

"I said, Darley, that if you're ready, we can all sit down," Cody gestured to the table, "and talk to our sisters about our shared ideals. I'm very sure we can help each other out." He gave a decisive nod and turned to the nearest twin. "Windsong, this is an exciting moment for us, meeting others who are as devoted as we."

"Oh, Wendell, I understand," she said, and licked her lips. "It's the same for us." She sat down at the table and patted the space next to her on the bench. "Come and tell me about your work. Who do you target?"

Cody 's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Darley's our spokesman," he tried.

"I can tell," Summer interrupted him, taking Murray by the arm and steering him to the other end of the booth. "You're so... passionate, Darley."

Murray found himself sitting at the table with no clear idea of how he'd got there. Summer perched next to him, still clinging to his arm. "I am?" he said vaguely, then recollected himself. "Oh! Yes, I am. It's a vital cause, you know, ladies. The CIA think they have absolute power." He picked up a brochure and pointed to the front page.

Nick shrugged at the pleading look Cody shot him. _This was your idea, pal._

Cody sighed and inclined his head - _Thanks for the reminder_ \- and took the seat beside Windsong. Nick hid a smile at his partner's discomfited look as the twin draped herself over him. He turned to the coffee counter and picked up the coffee pot, filled for the occasion with hot water instead of the usual strong, black brew. He added the herbal tea, rolling his eyes at the name - elderflower - and shaking his head at the smell. Taking it over to the table, he distributed cups and poured for everyone except himself. He'd let Cody talk him into going undercover as a druggy peacenik, but he was damned if he was drinking stuff that looked and smelled like swamp water.

"Billy, you don't have any tea," Summer pointed out.

"Nah, I only drink water, man." He nodded seriously. "I try to keep it real simple, you get my vibe?"

"You're a very committed man, Billy." Summer let go of Murray's arm and leaned over the table towards Nick. "I admire that."

"We all are," Nick said hurriedly, looking askance her. He leaned back in his chair, watching as Cody took a small sip of the tea, fighting to hide a grimace.

"We certainly are." Murray gestured with his brochure. "I'm very eager to hear your position, ladies. Getting this information out in the public arena is what the three of us are all about, you understand. That's what we're hoping for from our little pow-wow here."

Cody and Nick exchanged a look. _Pow-wow?_

Windsong turned from Cody to Murray, nudging his arm with her chest. Murray went red and let out a startled squawk.

"Darley, we completely agree about the importance of communication," she said slowly. Her tongue traced the shape of her lips and Murray gulped. "But there's a lot more to be done in this cause than simply... distribute information. Isn't that right, Summer?"

"Oh, yes," Summer cooed enthusiastically. She jumped up and grabbed Nick's arm. "Demonstrating - protesting - even more direct action when necessary - that's where we really get the results."

Nick pressed his lips together and tried not to flinch as Summer leaned over him. He was glad of the excuse to sit up straight and move a little away when Cody said "Direct action? What do you mean by that? We need to say up front, sisters, that we're entirely peaceful here. Our group could not condone or be a part of violence or anger in any form."

"You couldn't?" Windsong said, turning back to Cody. As she did so, Nick saw her shoot a glance at her sister. He thought she looked triumphant and wondered briefly what the hell that could be about. "Wendell, have you, Darley and Billy really thought this through? It's not information that turns the tide, you know. You have to take action. You have to show the masses how they can stop what's happening."

"We're peaceful," Nick agreed with Cody. "The peace vibe's really like, important, you know? It would be, like, really really screwy for our energy - "

"We respect that, Billy." Summer was leaning over him again and Nick turned his head away a little, acutely uncomfortable at having a stranger in his personal space. He tried to force himself to relax.

Summer wasn't finished yet. "When we say 'direct action' - well, an example's best, huh?" She directed her chipper smile at her sister, and continued. "During the Vietnam war, for example, we took direct action against several military bases."

Relaxation forgotten, Nick gripped the arms of the chair so hard he felt his fingers start to cramp. He caught the worried look Cody shot him before he closed his eyes. The blood pounding in his ears was so loud he nearly missed the girl's next words.

"We had people sneak in and sabotage vehicles. So it isn't violence, you see, Wendell."

Nick bit down hard on the inside of his mouth. _'Sabotage.'_ In-country, guys he'd known had died when their vehicles broke down, left afoot in trackless, enemy-infested terrain. Bobby Duran, the friend he'd enlisted with, had died when his chopper fell out of the sky for no goddamned reason anyone could figure out. He'd heard rumors of stateside sabotage never put right, and here he was drinking fucking tea with the perpetrators. He had to get out.

He heard Cody's voice and even though he couldn't make out the words, he clung to the sound, fighting for control. _'Billy. I'm Billy. I can't blow this.'_ Somehow, he had to make it out of there without blowing their cover.

"Billy, are you okay?" Cody's hand on his arm grounded him and Nick opened his eyes. He saw the concern and anxiety in his partner's face, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say he was all right. An image of Bobby's face swam into focus, killing the words in his throat and he closed his eyes again, starting to shake.

Cody's voice steadied him again. "Are you getting one of your migraines? Billy?"

Nick felt Cody's arm go around him and kept his eyes shut. "Air," he muttered. "Need some air."

"Okay, pal."

Dimly, Nick heard Murray rushing into speech, telling the twins about Billy's shocking migraines and how he had to walk them off. Eyes still shut, he stumbled up the stairs, focusing on the feeling of Cody's arm around him.

Cody guided him off the boat and onto the jetty. "Nick," he whispered, gripping his partner's arms.

"Sorry," Nick managed, his voice little more than a strangled whisper. "Cody, I can't. I can't listen to that - "

"I know, buddy." Cody slid an arm back around him and propelled him forward. "Come on, take it easy."

Nick opened his eyes and let Cody walk him up and down the mooring. "Sorry," he repeated softly.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't've asked you to do this, Nick. I wish I'd told the Lieutenant we couldn't take it on." Cody tightened his arm around his partner.

"Two things, Cody." Nick had regained a little of his composure. "One, we need the cash. And the other thing is, we're the only ones who can get undercover in this gig. Stop these drug-traffickers. That's worth a lot, you know?"

Cody nodded, and gripped Nick's shoulder. "I know," he said softly. "But Nick - "

"Go on back in and nail it, babe," Nick interrupted him, and pulled away. "Billy's gonna walk off this migraine, right?"

"Right." Cody shot Nick a worried glance. "Nick, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be just fine." Nick summoned a reassuring grin that didn't fool Cody for a second. "Seriously, Cody - go on back. Get this case over with."

"If you're sure." Cody gripped Nick's arm in a brief farewell gesture. For once, Nick didn't return the touch, instead turning away and hurrying up the companionway. He headed off down the pier without looking back, stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking fast. Cody closed his eyes briefly. What he wanted to do was go after Nick, be with him, hold him, and leave the twins to think what they liked. But he knew Nick was right about the case, and with a sigh he headed back to the meeting in the salon.

*

Nick hurried along the pier, blindly threading his way amongst tourists and neighbors. He reached the street and started to jog - his one thought was to get to the Mimi as fast as he could, but he didn't trust himself to drive. As he ran, he tore off Billy's bandanna.

The squatting pink bulk of the big helicopter steadied him as soon as he saw her, and he stood outside, panting, palms resting flat against her dull metal skin. As his breathing eased, he let himself in, pulling the heavy cargo door closed behind him. He dropped to the floor in the dim quiet of the Screaming Mimi's hold. The pain and anger churned inside him, conjuring up the pictures he saw in his nightmares. Wrapping his arms around his knees and lowering his head, Nick let the tears come.

He didn't know how long it was before he cried himself dry. Raising his head slowly, he looked around him at the fluffy cushions, the flowered curtain that did nothing to disguise the seasoned campaigner Mimi was. She'd done her duty when it counted, just like he'd tried to do, and Cody - and the countless other guys who'd fought and died beside them. While they'd fought for a free and peaceful world, a safe world, these druggy no-hopers were back home spreading death and lies. It made him feel physically sick. At least they were taking steps to put these particular murdering hippies behind bars.

Slowly, Nick uncurled and stood up. Even more slowly, he climbed up to the cockpit, blinking in the bright daylight streaming through the windscreen. He slid into the pilot's seat, automatically slipping on his headphones. "Hey, baby," he greeted his chopper softly, dropping one hand to rest on the cyclic. The familiar feel of the stick in his hand unwound the tension in his body a notch and he rolled his shoulders back, relaxing slightly.

Automatically he flicked some switches on the console, and the headset crackled. Nick was reaching to turn them off again when his partner's voice came to him through the static. He froze, hand outstretched, as Cody's voice said _"Windsong, this is the wheelhouse - "_ The sound disappeared in a crackle of static and then Murray spoke. _"With the satellite hookup, I'm able to track the CIA's undercover actions."_

 _'Murray's wires,'_ Nick realized, sitting back in his seat. _'He must've hooked them up on the same frequency as the comm link to the Mimi.'_ He resettled his earpieces.

 _"Wendell, you're a very handsome man,"_ came Windsong's low, throaty tones, and Nick smiled to himself as Cody said _"Uh - thank you - but - uh - the wheelhouse - you said you were interested in - "  
_  
"She'll have you for breakfast if she gets her way, man," Nick muttered, as Windsong spoke again. _"I'm interested in you, Wendell."_

 _"Th - thanks, Windsong,"_ Cody stammered, and Nick pictured him retreating before the twin's formidable chest. At least Cody hadn't taken it into his head to flirt with these hippy losers. Nick didn't like Cody flirting with girls at the best of times, but the thought of him making nice with the twins - Nick choked back nausea and was thankful when Murray's voice came again. _"See, Summer, check out these co-ordinates. It proves what I was telling you about their involvement - "_

Static crackled again, and then an unfamiliar voice came over the radio link. _"Those girls have got 'em busy. Let's move!"_

 _'Who the hell's that?'_ Nick thought, wondering for a second whether the transmission had picked up another boat's radio. The voice came again. _"Mr Smith, isn't it? I just dropped by to have a chat about the Rainbow Warrior."  
_  
Murray started to reply, but then his voice was drowned out by Cody's. _"Windsong, I don't understand. Who are these guys?"_

Nick stiffened. _'Good question, Cody.'_ He looked uncertainly at the radio, wondering if he should call the cops. Or at least get back to the Riptide himself.

He hesitated. The strangers could be friends of the twins, sent along to ensure the recruiting process went smoothly. The last thing Cody and Murray needed was him busting in, wrecking their cover.

 _"We're kind of like an insurance policy. Anytime something goes wrong, we turn up to collect."_ Nick swallowed hard at the words. He was getting a bad feeling about this. He reached for the radio dial, but froze as the sound of a scuffle came to his ears. There was a strangled squawk, and Murray's voice raised in outrage. _"What is this? Who are you people? Summer - ?"_

That was followed by a dull thump. The man's voice spoke again. _"Do that again, Mr Allen, and I'll break your arm. And Bozinsky, shut your mouth. What you people got to understand is that the little act you put on at Planet Peace didn't have us fooled for long. This is the end of the line for you guys."_

Nick's heart nearly stopped in his chest as he realized their cover hadn't fooled the drug-running outfit.

Hands shaking, he fumbled with the radio, switching the frequency and nearly shouting into the microphone. "Police! Police! This is N Six Niner Eight! Please come in."

The dispatcher answered, surprised and inclined to disapprove, but his hurried and desperate explanation seemed to get through to her. As Nick dropped to the hold of the Mimi to get the rifles, he heard the squawk from the headset behind him. "All units, Pier 56."

Nick sprinted down the pier. As he arrived at the Riptide, lungs on fire, eyes streaming, he heard the screech of sirens in the distance. He dropped to his knees beside the boat, gasping for breath, scanning for a sign of the crooks' location.

The deck was bare and the boat looked deserted.

Nick shivered. He didn't think there'd been time for the men he'd heard to have kidnapped his partners, but what if he was wrong?

The sirens got louder, and suddenly raised voices came from the salon. "The cops! We gotta get out of here!" Nick recognized the voice of the man he'd heard on the radio link, sounding panicked.

"We have hostages." It was one of twins speaking - Nick couldn't tell which one. The seductive, flirtatious tones were gone and the voice sounded cold. "Get these guys on their feet."

Nick looked around him frantically. There was no cover on the jetty, no place to hide. Inspiration struck and he scrambled for the rear of the boat. Quickly laying the rifle on the fantail, he dropped into the water, pulling himself as close to the boat as he could.

He was just in time. Footsteps echoed on the deck, even as three squad cars slid to a halt on the pier, sirens blaring. "Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!" Nick heard.

Two burly men jumped down on to the jetty, dragging Murray and Cody with them. Nick reached for the gun, teeth clenched. As he watched, Cody's captor grabbed him around the neck and held a gun to his temple. "You all back off, and no-one's going to get hurt," the man shouted.

 _'Where are those bitch twins?'_ Nick wondered, eyes fixed on the man threatening Cody's life. He risked a quick glance across the rest of the jetty and saw no-one except Murray, stock-still with his hands up, and the man who was jabbing a gun into his back. _'Scum,'_ he thought viciously. He had a clear shot at the thug who had hold of Murray, but not at the guy who was holding Cody. Slowly, holding the rifle clear of the water, Nick edged along the jetty, further away from the cover the Riptide provided him.

He was nearly in position when a motor roared to life. Startled, he looked away from his partners and saw the Ebbtide lurch into sight, heading past the Riptide and out into the harbor, the blonde twins ducked low over the tiller.

A shot rang out and Nick turned back in time to see Cody fall to the ground and lie still. "No!" Nick screamed. Bracing himself against the jetty, he raised his rifle. He pulled the trigger and saw the thug threatening Murray jerk and drop.

Another shot sounded and something like a jackhammer hit him on the head. The rifle fell from his hands and he watched, as if in slow motion, as it slipped beneath the surface of the water. _'Cody. No, Cody - '_ He reached for the jetty but it shimmered in front of him, untouchable and far away. Cody's voice echoed in his head, calling his name, sounding afraid. _'I'm coming, Cody,'_ Nick tried to tell him, and then the world went black.

*

The Ebbtide roared to life behind them and Cody felt the grip around his neck relax slightly. His captor turned with an oath, and fired a shot after the departing boat. Cody didn't wait for a second opportunity and wrenched himself free, dropping to the wooden dock.

"Murray," he called out, and then he heard Nick yell, from somewhere behind them. "Nick!" Cody rolled as he heard another shot and saw the other thug fall. Murray hit the deck and tore the gun from the man's hand.

"Stay down, Murray," Cody yelled as he saw the first man taking aim at the place Nick must be, somewhere behind the Riptide. He threw himself at the gunman's legs, slamming him to the deck as the gunshot roared in his ears. "Nick!" Cody scrambled to his feet and ran for the stern of the boat. "Nick!"

There was no sign of his partner, but the water was oily with blood. Cody choked and tore Wendell's glasses off his face. He struggled with the corduroy jacket as he kicked off his shoes, and then he was below the green and murky water of the dock, stroking downwards, the pounding of his heart like thunder in his ears. _'Nick.'_

It was only seconds - seconds that felt like hours - until Cody saw a dark shape in the water. He'd never swum so hard in his life, pulling for the surface with everything he had, pulling Nick, limp and unresponsive, back towards the light. As he surfaced he was aware of faces above him on the jetty and hands reached out, grabbing at him. "Nick," he gasped. "Help him," and felt a wave of relief pass over him as Nick was pulled out of the water. The relief was replaced by sick anxiety as he thought of the blood he'd seen.

He pulled himself out on to the jetty and scrambled to where Nick lay on the wood. Murray was bending over him. Shuddering, Cody said, "I think one of those bullets hit him, Boz." As he spoke, Nick coughed, and Murray rolled him smoothly onto his side.

"He's okay, Cody," Murray said, looking up and smiling. "Look - the bullet just grazed his scalp, see?" He pointed to a bloody patch on the side of Nick's head, and Cody swallowed hard, nodding. "Thank God you were so quick to get him out of the water."

Cody nodded, not able to speak. Hot tears of relief ran down his cheeks and he reached out and gripped Murray's shoulder hard. Murray patted his hand and said something, tears glistening in his own eyes, but Nick coughed again and Cody bent over his partner and took his hand.

"Nick," he said, resting his other hand on Nick's back. "Nick, wake up, buddy. Nick!"

Nick groaned and his eyelids fluttered. "Cody," he muttered.

"I'm here, Nick. Wake up, pal."

This time, Nick's eyes opened and he looked up at Cody muzzily. "Cody?"

"That's it," Cody encouraged, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise, and saw Lieutenant Parisi smiling sympathetically. She indicated two young EMTs hurrying down the companionway.

"Let the paramedics take it from here, Cody," she advised, and he nodded slowly. He sat back, giving the two medics room to work.

Cody looked around slowly. The man who'd been shot was lying at the other end of the jetty with two other EMTs crouching above him. The other thug was face down beside the Riptide, a uniformed officer in the process of handcuffing him.

As Cody watched, the man was jerked to his feet. As he was marched past the boat, he stopped suddenly, looking out into the harbor. "Double-crossing bitches!" he shouted.

Following the direction of his gaze, Cody saw the Ebbtide, bobbing disconsolately several hundred yards from the pier. The twins were leaning over the side, waving at a slowly approaching coastguard launch. He grinned. _'Finding that leaky valve definitely helped in this case,'_ he thought, turning to look back at Nick. His grin widened as he heard his partner voice a muffled curse. That was a good sign.

"Cody! Lieutenant!" Cody started in surprise, and looked up to see Murray hurrying towards him. "I've got the videotapes from the surveillance system here."

The Lieutenant's eyes lit up. "Can you come down to the station, Murray? And play those for me?"

"Well - I guess." Murray looked at Cody, who nodded.

"Let's get these crooks put away before they cause any more damage," he said.

"You're right, Cody." Murray squared his shoulders and turned to the Lieutenant. "I'd be glad to help." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Murray." The lieutenant smiled back.

Cody watched as Murray and the Lieutenant headed towards a squad car, and then turned back to Nick, hearing him say firmly "Don't take me to the hospital. I'm serious."

"What's up?" Cody looked at his partner and then at the uncertain faces of the paramedics.

"He's probably fine." The young woman spoke up, looking at Cody and then at her partner. "But we like to be careful with head wounds in case of concussion." She went back to wrapping surgical gauze around Nick's head in careful strips.

 _'Fine.'_ Cody thought he'd never heard a sweeter word and couldn't stop the grin that broke across his face. "Nick, you know the hospital - " He broke off at his best friend's look of mute appeal. Nick hated hospitals. Cody turned back to the medics. "I won't leave him alone," he said quietly. "Bring him in if there's any blurred vision or nausea, right?"

"Right." The man spoke this time, after a look at his partner. "We're noting also that medical advice was to go the hospital, you understand?"

"I understand." Nick sat up slowly. "I'll be fine, trust me." Cody squatted next to him, arm around him, as they watched the paramedics tote their bags back up the companionway. The last squadcar followed the ambulance off the pier.

Cody looked at Nick, the red shirt soaked and clinging to his body, his head adorned with the fresh white bandage. Nick looked back at him with a rueful grin. _Could've been worse.  
_  
With a sigh, Cody got slowly to his feet and helped Nick up. Nick leaned into his partner, dizzy for a moment. "Take it easy," Cody muttered, arm tight around Nick, steadying him. It was a slow trip down to their stateroom.

Once there, Cody stripped off Nick's wet clothes, then his own, and climbed into the bunk with Nick. Gently, he wrapped both arms around his lover.

Nick sighed and snuggled closer. "I thought - you got shot," he murmured and Cody felt the tension in his back.

"No," Cody said quietly, rubbing his shoulders. "That crook shot at the twins in the Ebbtide. I just dived out of the way."

"Glad to hear it." Nick sighed again, and Cody felt him relax a little more. "I'm sorry about before, too."

"Forget about it," Cody said softly. "What they were saying - it made me want to throw up. I can't even imagine how bad it felt for you. You were thinking about Bobby, right?"

"Yeah." Nick groaned. "I mean, we'll never know if that was sabotage. But the only thing I could see was his face, Cody."

Cody kissed Nick's forehead, careful to steer clear of the bandage, holding him tight, and Nick continued, "I just keep thinking if I'd still been here - "

"If you'd still been here, we would all have been caught," Cody interrupted. "God knows what would've happened. Because you weren't on board, you could raise the alarm - how'd you do that anyhow? Were you watching the boat?"

"No, I was in the Mimi," Nick said slowly. "Murray's wire - I could hear everything. I heard those thugs - " he stopped. "Cody?"

"What is it, babe?"

"Tomorrow, Billy's shirt goes in the dumpster. I can't be that guy ever again, you understand?"

"I understand." Cody rolled onto his back and pulled Nick close against him. Gently, he went to work on the tension in his partner's shoulders.

Nick moved under his hands, stretching a little, settling more comfortably where he lay across Cody's chest. Cody smiled as he felt him relax, the tightness in Nick's muscles softening then retreating as he worked.

"Better?" Cody asked him softly, raising a hand to caress the back of Nick's neck.

"Yeah." Nick rubbed his head against Cody's shoulder, enjoying the massage. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too." Cody touched Nick's temple gently, stroking the skin below the white hospital bandage. "You know what, buddy? When Planet Peace comes to town next, we're taking a fishing trip."

Nick turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss against his palm. "Works for me, man."


End file.
